In the past, various techniques have been developed for improving an image quality in a video display such as a television broadcasting or a distributed moving image. In recent years, in addition to a technique for improving resolution or color gamut, a technique for processing a signal of a high dynamic range (HDR) in which a luminance range is enlarged is being popularized. The HDR is approximately one hundred times as large as a conventional standard dynamic range (SDR) in an allowable range of the luminance. Therefore, a target that gives a dazzling feeling in a real world such as reflected light of sunlight can be represented more realistically even on an image. In not only the television broadcasting or distributed moving image but also a world of computer graphics such as a game image, a feeling of realism is more given to a virtual world through representation by using the HDR (e.g., see PTL 1).